


坏结局

by stipethom



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Illusions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Monster Depictions
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: (15年旧文重发)“只有你值得被我伤害。”“使你残缺和完整，是如此的阴影吗。”“让我们漫长的关系就此终结吧，银时。”





	坏结局

**Author's Note:**

> *主银高，角色死亡，其他cp心有则有，心无则无
> 
> *大量设定与原作出入，请勿较真
> 
> *文末有引用注释

*主银高，角色死亡，其他cp心有则有，心无则无

*大量设定与原作出入，请勿较真

*文末有引用注释

 

***  

 

“医生告诉我写日记能改善我的病情。” 

“他本人却从不来看我，我按铃后只派来一两个咬着圆珠笔的护士，让我很气愤，疑心他根本没好好读我的日记。”

“作为报复，我在纸张里展开引人入胜的小说连载，再打算把整篇小说烧掉，那名不负责任的医生甚至察觉不到自己错过了什么。”

“小说将采用第三人称叙述，引号终了后伊始。下述文字皆据我个人视角得出，无论人称、叙述者，统统由我操控，特此说明。”

  

*** 

 

河水中，坂田银时赤着脚搜寻散落在河床的红纸。他在淤泥里插得那么深，卷起的裤腿都浸了水。夕照把他的头发染成金红色，正是神乐喜欢的糖果色。

岸边，神乐背着一个布包，绞着手等待银时。她时不时发问：“银桑，找到了么？”银时满口“找到了找到了”，一边在齐膝深的淤泥里翻动。他的动作使水面破碎开来，带水珠的金红色倒影也饱受震动，一直传到了河的对岸。

一阵奇怪的情绪上涌，促使神乐缓缓向河床靠拢。直到被漫过脚踝，她从水里撤出。

声音在神乐的嗓子眼里转了转，终于未能发出。

远远的，一群鲜艳的小孩打上游经过。那么小的小孩，让神乐感到自己开始衰老。他们梳理着羽毛，推搡着彼此。他们在对岸唱歌，那歌声稚嫩得令人心痛：

 

_告诉我 我的姐妹们_

_我的孩子能看到些什么_

_在那遥远的地方_

_我又是孤单一人了_

_我生下一个多么可爱的孩子_

_而你的生命甚至长不过_

_长不过那轮新月_

_带着夜莺和白羊_

_你离我而去啊_

_我的孩子 我亲爱的女儿!_

_你手里的花儿_

_比鲜血还红艳_

 

在故事结束以前，神乐想，

——还将持续地、永恒地衰老下去。

 

***

  

他们曾双双从死人堆里爬出来，渐渐人们开始恐惧。荻流传起一种说法：鬼兵队的修罗夜叉是妖怪变的。

那一天是火耀日。暴雨推迟了敌人反攻的日期，暴雨使泥水扬起，河畔摇曳着草的灰雾。青黄不接正在从树皮中上剥离，而他们尚有力气享受这一刻安宁。

他和高杉在那一天溜出了驻地。

 

高杉指名了一个姑娘，很快又把她支走。他卧在香炉旁磕着烟管，火光在他的指尖明明灭灭。白雾从他鸦翼色的头发里涌出，让银时想起夏天的冰棍开始融化。

他也开始融化，变软，内里却干涸、发苦，被嚣狂的烈日摄走了水分。

高杉袭击了他。他捉住高杉的腕部，后者挣了几下就服从了他。高杉绿幽幽的眼珠湿润的模样，使他联想到水蜘蛛漂在薄薄的一层皮肤之上。

  

战争被大雨洗得冷冷清清，仿佛一千年已经过去。

老师死后，他们中断了联系。

多年以后，在一个宜动土、不宜出行的火曜日，高杉不请自来。绿色的蜘蛛只剩一颗，银时也变得不再欢迎他。   
   
 

“——我为我们共同的伤口而来。”

高杉一开口，银时手握的鹤嘴钳就“咣当”落地。

“如果你对我动手，你会毁灭。” 

高杉的底色是高亢的黑暗，辅色是嘶哑。芯是血色，像被注入一般挥之不去。

 “但是，如果我对你动手，我不会哀悼。”

在黄泉之国，银时杀不死他的烈日。他只能拨转刀尖，刺向自己。

是身体的滚烫把他重新拼合。银时摸索高杉的胳膊，“不是说要动手？这只手还是那只手？”他依向高杉，开始融化。他掀起高杉的衣袖，印上一吻。“你好硬……”

高杉苍白的喉结上下滚动。“全身被鬼舔遍，是不是刀枪不入了？”

银时缓缓进入他的身体时呼吸一滞。高杉的声音撕裂，慢慢地沉静下来。 

 

高杉倚在阳台上，这是他历来青睐的位置。窗外，整个天幕都融化了，向着渴慕的土地倾倒雨水。这样的天气让银时想起风湿，渗水，旧伤，火曜日。银时打了个寒战。

“我不要活在你的阴影里。”

银时唇舌振颤地说。说出这句话消耗了他。

绷带下高杉冷笑。轻风中，他鸦翼的头发微微扰动，挨近炉子的面庞和身侧纷纷染成火苗的颜色。银时的噩梦中充斥着火光，一切像火的都触发滚动警告。而认识的人中没有谁比高杉更像火。

 “使你残缺和完整，是如此的阴影吗。” 

银时走过去搅动炉子。火熄灭了。 

他辩解，“我只恳求剧组给我一点点最起码的人文关怀。”

“银时，我们的关系不代表什么。” 

“后面还接着一个我不想听的转折。”

“但是通敌就是通敌，在你把手伸进新选组裤裆时就已经背叛了同志。” 

 “为什么认定我会通敌！——和你睡才叫通敌。”

 “如果你想赎罪。”高杉笑笑，吐一口烟。“就去和近藤结婚。与走狗联姻能使我们的事业道路变宽。”

“能不能谈谈别的……”  

银时躺用蜷曲的脚趾去够地上翻开的jump。Jump近在咫尺，虚弱地躺在脚下几厘米处。如今Jump忽然落败，让银时独自面对高杉，他感到为难。 

“等你心情好了，可不可以放我一马？不论在什么设定里我都是你最器重的棋子，其实你需要的只是新款按摩棒。”

 高杉半阖着眼。“我想试试看。” 

 “只有你值得被我伤害。在你面前提起老师的名字，仿佛唯独我的痛苦有意义。你的痛苦太泥泞，甚至不能让你崛起。让我来帮助你回忆，否则，你终究会厌倦，不再执着于我们共同的伤口。告诉我，我成功了么？”

银时的背颤动了一下。

他反问：“你是指成功地弄碎我了，还是成功地让我爱上你了？” 

他捞起一把素面绸扇，遮住鬼兵队总督的脸。

他啄了啄绸扇外的薄唇。他的耐心被困在两片唇中。

家里的榻榻米堆满了垃圾。如果从中跋涉，要当心铁钉、扳手、无鞘的刀。他们被坏掉物什的海洋环绕，仿佛新婚夫妻。 

“无论如何，日子还得过。” 

银时觉得自己很有哲理。

高杉霍然睁眼。“所以我必须离开。我和你的纠葛，是过去时。”  

银时也笑。“就不愿意留下来，为我改变一点点？” 

“没有人需要改变。”

 

*** 

 

烈日吃饱了，弓着炽白的脊背，沉沉地睡着。 

光筛下来，黑色的修罗躺在象牙色的织物上，他的眼睑律动，梦里也做着残忍的游戏。 

真话在喉咙里蠕动，好痛，可是不能说。第一千零一次，他按捺着而使假话涌了出来。假话使他内里焦脆，是柔滑地吸干他的水蛭。

假话是：“我不想活在你的阴影里。” 

真话是：“ **让我为你去死。** ”

好艰难好艰难他才从过去走了出来。可是高杉不同，高杉的愤怒永远不会充满。

高杉永远地停留在了过去。

“如果你真的在乎，会对我提老师吗？”梦中的高杉是那么年轻，无辜，漠然。

“松阳老师就是我的世界。”

“你却用老师伤害我。”

“你小时候说过，‘欠我的不必还，我欠别人的提着脑袋也要还’。”

“总是轻浮地承诺，这是我最讨厌你的一点，高杉。”

“但是你能一辈子被人亏欠吗？你需要真正的朋友。”

他攥紧高杉的手。

“哪怕我心如死灰，我还是会为了你一次次复活。只有我会永远停留。”

银时抚摸着烈日情人。

“说不定，你的PTSD会好转。”  

“治好了，就离开去过想要的生活。我和你之间已经没有遗憾。”

他挤出最后一个字，身体的每一寸都已麻痹。 

    
而后，银时的意识开始漂浮。在梦里高杉仍然熟睡着，只是左眼的眼睑不停地跳。

  

***

 

坂田银时捏着皱成一团的飞机票，立于陌生的城市中。 

城市远在江户几千公里之外。对江户这个吸污纳垢的马桶来说，他是漏网的鱼。他抛弃了江户。 

医生建议他疏远过去的人际关系，建立新的自我认同。他谨遵医嘱，去从未去过的地方，尝试从未做过的事。

 

“你这个月的药。”医生摇晃着小药瓶，如同挥动警棍。“庆幸生在这个国家吧。”

“可是。可是啊。每当我想起——想起攘夷志士——想到他们的死……我就会发作，医生。”

“现在就算提起‘松阳’你也很平静不是么？你以前会大叫着换台。情绪稳定剂过量才弄得你半死不活。看看人家高杉。一样是PTSD，他就活蹦乱跳。”

“那还不如让我浑身长痔疮呢。”

“好了好了快滚吧。” 

银时从诊所里出来，恍然若梦地过马路，差点没被喇叭摁到鼓膜脱落。他越想越觉得债务沉重，无怪乎他的人生停滞不前了。

  

*** 

   
银时蹲在广场上的喷水池边，看着一双双皮靴匆匆走过，牛皮的猪皮的小羊皮的，他把口香糖嚼到毫无味道之后一脚踏扁，脚跟在地上旋了又旋。

这儿的鸽子和江户鸽子不一样。它们早已被小圆面包喂饱，对廉价饲料不屑一顾。他买的几块钱一包的玉米碎都被麻雀叼走了。 

才发了几分钟的呆，两个街区外停泊的警车遽然喧哗起来，佩警徽的男人拨开人群对他挥舞警棍，仿佛他扔的是核武器。”禁止随地扔垃圾，罚款十万日元。”

“吓，银桑我一个月一家三口的生活费都没有十万日元，你们这群不知疾苦的幕府走狗——”在见到那双的青光眼时，银时噎住了，“你跑错片场了吧！”

土方目光剜过他开线的肩缝，像检视一张因哆嗦而扩大的鱼嘴。他拉长的脸闪过一丝嫌恶，“例行检查，快点出示证件。” 

银时摸出一把硬币，塞进警察同志的口袋里。土方十四郎打开了嘴巴，仿佛在说“9102年了还用这么怀旧的手法？”银时略一沉吟，又从贴身内袋里掏出用橡皮筋卷成一捆的买烟钱，完全找不开因此是一笔巨款，把它往警察同志挨着皮带扣那个紧绷绷的裤兜里塞。 

土方如临大敌地捂住自己，“变态，给我死开！”

他大手一挥，山崎退等人鱼贯而出，拷住他夹着巨款的手。事毕土方拍拍肩膀。“收工，带回去录口供。”

会客室一尘不染，举办典礼也当仁不让。银时冒出这种想法，全因五秒后一个裹着婚纱的近藤勋蹦跳着出现。除了他，在场的人都倒吸了一口气。

“噢哈尼，你怎么可以弃我于不顾，你那个前夫高杉……”近藤搓揉双眼，冲田递过去一卷纸，他擤了擤鼻子接着像为情所困那样絮叨着，“今天一大早，万事屋老板没有准时出现在阳台上抽烟，阿妙小姐以为你病了就去敲门看看，哪知道你已经混上第一班飞机远走高飞……哈尼你什么时候有了二心，结婚这么多年我都被你蒙在鼓里！”

新选组上上下下胆战心惊地凝视着他。

“不是这样的……”银时脑子里“轰”地一下。

他的心里不断复读。 

“不是吧！这都让他们调查出来了吗？等等我和高杉真的结过婚吗？光靠分手费我也成富翁了！”

他想夺路而逃，被新选组队士摁下，连衰老的头毛也尽职地按住，新郎坂田银时冲着新娘近藤勋龇牙咧嘴：“不就是想跟银桑我结婚吗，来单挑啊，打赢了让我进洞房还是签认罪状随你们挑！”

“咚！”银时猝然栽倒在地。

“咚！”这是全垒打的声音。 

身后是活动筋骨的土方十四郎，他手里拎着一根球棒。

这一出诱敌深入相当蹩脚，但奏效了。

   

***

  

直至夕阳亲吻颧骨，银时才睁开眼睛。粗麻绳把他固定在削尖的木桩上，双臂悬举着，被人高高地竖了起来。

原来他是诱饵，高杉才是咬钩的鱼。  

冲田的扩音喇叭吵得他无法昏睡下去：“投降吧，高杉，再不投降银时就要心碎而死啦。”

银时啐了一口，“没良心的才不管我死活。离婚的时候一分钱不给，不然银桑我还会一贫如洗么！”

“馊主意是土方先生出的，”冲田说，“我不过执行而已。获悉老板与过激派攘夷志士高杉晋助 **关系匪浅** ——所以出此下策。如果近藤先生和你结了婚，高杉晋助不会坐视不管。多有得罪，还请老板见谅。” 

银时挣扎起来，“都快住手，那家伙是妖怪，会吃人的。”

“老板，别心急呀，”冲田放下高音喇叭。“你看，新郎这不就来了。”

高杉披着黑色纹付羽织，上身着丝绸和服，下着浅色的马乘袴，白袜一尘不染，每一条褶缝都是精心熨过的。他以扇遮面，正是前日银时扔在他脸上的那一把。 崩皮上隐约可现伞骨印——活像个整日把脸贴在铁栏杆上的囚犯！银时的内心在呐喊。

近藤大吼一声：“给我上。”

几个队士冲上去镇守制高点，朝过激派攘夷志士连放数炮。

高杉对着银时微笑。一个不亏不欠的人才会那样笑。近藤换回了制服，且战且叱，只是腮红还没擦净，头发还纠结着花朵。新娘新郎怪异地面面相觑。 

爱情对阵死亡，银时恐慌地想。  

 

禁刀令后，日本武器混杂，刀枪并用的浪人志士与清一色佩刀的新选组短兵相接，场面纷乱而壮观。

只见鲜血“噗嗤”地从高杉肩膀溅出来。他反手一刀劈开始作俑者，动作并无滞涩。那人已经分成两半，没有声息地挨擦着高杉坠落下来。新的血池地狱从高杉移动的弧圈向外辐射，四下里一片鬼哭狼嚎，宛如阎王大驾亲征。

 近藤惊呼：“莫非真是妖怪。”他脸颊上的腮红早已被血色覆盖。

“这小子带的人真少。”土方切齿道。憎恨中油然是敬佩之情。 

粗如小臂的蜘蛛脚从高杉背后伸出，使他攻无不克，战无不胜。银时不无得意地想：“我劝过你们，你们自己不听。”

恍然间，新选组的队士幻化成了天道众的乌鸦，向高杉晋助挥刀舞剑，以不老不死之力，从无数的创口中长出新的面孔。那些双眼只剩血洞的，长出新的脑子；那些只剩指甲盖的，长出新的胳膊，再从胳膊长出躯干，再次充盈起残破的黑袍，从地上缓缓地升起。

太外空和日本，船舷和陆地，浑然无别，令银时无法区分。他记起医生的叮嘱，从怀里摸出药瓶，把药片干吞下去。

——于是，一切回归正常，连厮杀双方都笼上一层秩序。新选组杀敌过半，攘夷志士也不遑多让。双方鏖战不下，十几个小时过去，捆绑银时的绳索早已被他拿钥匙磨断了。

他又记起精神医生的话：虚不是一个现实中的人物。虚只存在于幻想中。天道众已在上一次战争中被消灭殆尽。残存的都是幕府的走狗。因为不愿意直面这一切，才在脑海中虚构出了这些敌人。 

他了然地看着他认识的人把刀捅入其他人胸膛。虚，天道众，不死之身，阿尔塔纳，这些奇异的名词在他胸中旋转着褪色，最终隐灭。

    

***

    
再一次醒来，他换上了一身病号服，被神乐推着坐在轮椅上。

 

他被当作高杉残党追杀，结果医院受到爆炸波及，是神乐趁乱带他逃掉。

医生也在江户，他以此为借口打算飞回江户，转动着轮椅过安检。神乐摁住银时。“安分一点，这次不要再去找高杉了吧。”

“那家伙不会有事的。”银时说，“但是新选组的人想会会我。”

“他们的大将战死了，正愁找不到人偿命。”

“你难道不悲伤吗？”

眼泪骤然决堤，神乐的面庞纵横着明亮的痕迹。 

“乖孩子。”银时摸摸她的头，“所以我必须去。”

   
 他仍然摇着轮椅去了现场。江户警方想要保密，秘密则被贩卖了出去。时间，地点，人物，报纸上清清楚楚。还登载了高杉晋助几年前的照片，印刷风格古怪阴沉，只把高杉的喑哑捕捉到位。高杉的血色，高杉的高亢，都被铅字遗弃了。

避护高杉的要塞被轮番轰炸。不断有尸首抬出来。仇恨注入火药，狂暴地攻打那幢无辜的铁堡。钢铁与硫磺肉搏，血花像礼炮一样喷射，但迟迟没有迎来要塞的王者。 

高杉完好无损。他存活，而且战斗力没有丧失。

和大炮比起来是陶瓷的人没有破碎。和成倍的兵力比起来是孤军奋战的人没有破碎。很久很久之后银时听说新选组处决了外通攘夷的叛徒，他只当那是受伤豺狗的发泄。

庆典的大火中，高杉从要塞里走出。刹那间，银时又看见了异象。

高杉的蜘蛛无情碾过一切障碍，他身上延伸出八条生肢节，在陆地上丝滑地游走。新选组的复仇者也纷纷生出鬼脸与翅翼，与蜘蛛缠斗作一团。

当高杉挨近他，蜘蛛消失，在牛鬼蛇神的包围中变得一无所有。爆炸气流把高杉的羽织掀起，仿佛烈日被卷入丝绒的黑云。

“只有你值得被我伤害。”高杉说。“使你残缺和完整，我正是如此的阴影。” 

像是玻璃珠子落在陶瓷上，他再一次碎在高杉面前。

他身体里的人在大哭，而身体里的夜叉在大笑。他想要死亡，他必须亲手抚摸头颅的温暖。

“让我们漫长的关系就此终结吧，银时。” 

蜘蛛从眼眶里钻出来——原来眼球就是它。蜘蛛从断口里钻出，点点喷洒的血雾中全是节肢动物。营房的守卫若知此事，一定喋喋不休。当初鬼兵队有妖怪的流言就是滥觞于他。

银时记起高杉的承诺：他欠别人的，提着脑袋也要还。

  

*** 

 

“后来，他提着自己的脑袋什么也没说，就离开了。”   

“提着自己的脑袋？”医生扫了一眼病人歪歪扭扭的字迹。

“对啊，那个高杉。从以前开始我就知道他根本不想好好过日子，跟我在一起时成天只想着死亡的事。话说回来，他的无镡刀傲慢得很呐。如果连割几下脖子才折断，未免太狼狈了。”

“是*绿骑士那样藕断丝连吗？”

“可能吧。这些年来，他变幻过的形象何止是丑妇和美女——他化身每一个噩梦造访我，把我折磨得心力交瘁。我只有没命地逃，这种事绝对不能投降啊。” 

银时两眼无神地望着漏水的天花板。医生的脑海中忽然飘过一件无关紧要的事：银时可能并非眼神涣散，而是眼间距太宽造成的一种普遍的误解。

“只不过啊，这小子可是刀枪不入，怎么会轻易被流弹炸死呢？” 

“自己杀死自己就没办法了。”

“啊！我想起来了——他让人在附近埋了几十吨炸弹，战斗数小时后，炸弹全部引燃，我苏醒时近藤刚刚断气，土方的刀就插在我的床头，等我一有意识就要我的命。”银时耸了耸肩。他穿条纹病号服，身上散发长期服药的特殊气味。“冲田的刀则是一直抵在脖子上，他巴不得让我在昏迷中就掉脑袋呢。”  

“那么，新选组为什么又放你回来了呢？”

“我的床位被炸飞了，那时距离高杉策划第二次恐袭不超过5个钟头，这次目标是江户，新选组的人扑过去跟他决一死战。我坐着轮椅跟了过去。他门是死是活，我也操心不了。当天在场的没几个人，死伤多是些不具名的天人，可怜他们做了高杉晋助心血来潮的陪葬，代替整个江户牺牲。”

“那家伙纵火之后，当着所有人的面自刎，提着自己的脑袋，沿河走掉了。大家一头雾水。只有我明白是怎么回事：高杉晋助不是人类。” 

“后来，一群小孩唱着歌打上游经过。他们在叠石子时发现了高杉的头，裹在红纸里面，没有一点血色。作为人类的高杉晋助死了，作为妖怪的高杉还活着。”

病人很满意这个答案似地，点了点头，十指交握。 

 医生不置可否，“那么，你这次不会原谅他了吧？”地图被银时用红笔圈出一个点，那是樱山，山下树着高杉晋助的衣冠冢。

听闻坟冢很不安分，夜里鬼火粼粼，果真有精怪作祟。他一个精神医生是无能为力了。

“绝对不会原谅他了。一个他，一个松阳，一老一小害得我够惨。”

银时索然无味地说。

他对晚饭的兴趣更大。护士小姐端来甜点时他双眼放光，格外像只兔子。他的兔嘴开开合合，大声地咀嚼、吞咽。

“再也不用见了，我还蛮开心的。” 

“不必面对阴影啦——太深，把人吸进去，就出不来了。”

到底是在好转，还是在恶化，医生想，他判断不了。前所未有的，他为坂田银时的变化感到欣慰，哪怕并不应当。

他的病人腮帮里含着食物还不忘狼吞虎咽。他晃动一头白发，低头滑手机消息栏，眉目舒展。“神乐别急着送慰问品过来，过两天我就回万事屋啦。” 

 

_那成不了此世的事情，_

_而乃导向死亡的火山山麓之路，_

_为奇异的河原物语。_

_手脚在一边染满鲜血之时，_

_一边在搜集河原之石。_

_在这里堆成回向之塔，_

_堆第一个是为了父亲，_

_堆第二个是为了母亲，_

_堆第三个是为了国家，_

_堆第四个究竟是为了什么？_

_正午一人在此游玩，_

_日光落下之际就是群鬼涌现之时，_

_把灵塔逐一推倒毁掉。_

 

 

全文完

  

  
注释

*歌词来自电影《死者田园祭》/《死在田园》。

*歌词对应到原文里， **早夭的孩子是高杉** 。 **父亲是生父，母亲是松阳，国家是日本，堆第四个为的是攘夷志士的灵魂。**  

*塞之河原的石塔：https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%B8%89%E9%80%94%E5%B7%9D （ **赛之河原是比双亲早亡的子女，为早亡的不孝而受苦的场所。这些子女为完成双亲的供养，在赛之河原堆积石之塔，在塔完成前，鬼会不断的破坏塔，所以“赛之河原”也用在“徒劳”和“得不到回报的努力”之意。** ）

*高文爵士与绿衣骑士：https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E9%AB%98%E6%96%87%E7%88%B5%E5%A3%AB%E4%B8%8E%E7%BB%BF%E8%A1%A3%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB （ **高文接受挑战，砍下了绿衣骑士的头。那具依然活着的躯体捡起头颅，回到绿色的教堂。** ）


End file.
